


Pull

by katiedid55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedid55/pseuds/katiedid55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical beings have always had an alignment. Whether Light, Dark, or even Neutral. Light Lords and Dark Lords have been appointed to rule over and more importantly protect those that fall under their rule. Though if a creature tries to fight against his alignment, the pull to his Lord grows in strength until at last he simply cannot resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in the process of rewriting this story as well and continuing it. I aplogize for the confusion that will result.  
> I'll put the most recent date on each chapter that I've edited so far so you know when I've finished each one.  
> (07/16/16)

It was a bit confusing, the battle, the people, the shouts and flashes of light. I blasted another death eater while he was fighting an Order member and looked around again.

Bellatrix shot a green light at Sirius who dodged and sent one back. Bellatrix toppled over and I knew she was dead.

A rumble began in the ground and suddenly everyone was knocked off their feet by a powerful wave of dark velvety magic. I just barely managed to stay upright by holding tightly to the archway with the veil.

"Come and face me, Harry Potter." A low menacing hiss filled the room. I shuddered and closed my eyes against the low pain in my scar.

"Let us see this Chosen One. The Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore's golden boy. Come and fight me, pathetic child as it has been prophesied." I gave a second larger shudder, then opened my eyes only to yelp when Voldemort was right there ten feet in front of me. Those piercing ruby eyes pinned me to the spot, until I shook off the feeling and gathered my famous Gryffindore courage. I stepped forward, tightly gripping my wand, and raised my chin while meeting his gaze.

"You called?" I asked calmly. There was a flicker of surprise in his eyes then I could swear he looked amused.

"Why, yes. How about a little duel for a little boy?" There were snickers from the Death Eaters, but I easily ignored them.

"Alright, I'll make sure to keep my curses on a level you can compete with." I answered flippantly. I distinctly heard Sirius groan at my words. I held up a finger to Voldemort and spun to face the Order. I strangely didn't feel exposed with my back facing the darkest wizard of the century.

"Alright you cowards! If you seem to think I'm doing this wrong then you come and have a go. I don't see you lining up to kill him." I felt so angry, my hands were shaking as they curled into fists at my side.

"Harry, only you can do it." Dumbledore replied tiredly from up a few tiers of seating.

"Fuck that. I quit. I'm fifteen and the most powerful light wizard in the world believes the word of a pot smoking sherry drinking twat. I'm done." I turned and strode towards one of the doors.

"I do not think we are through yet, Harry." I shivered as I froze, not wanting to anger the volatile Dark Lord I could feel him getting closer to me, like a warmth at my back, surprisingly pleasant. I shook my head, I did not just think that!

"You can not so easily turn from me, you see." Voldemort's fingers brushed the back of my hand and trailed up my arm to the back of my neck. A low keen escaped my throat, his magic had deliberately trailed across my skin and fuck if it wasn't the most amazing thing I'd ever felt. Like bathing in hot liquid chocolate and butter while being massaged by a god. "You have thrown away one side of the war, the Light. But there are two paths to choose now. You can try to go Neutral." His cool breath ghosted across my ear. "The Light will always want you back, they will constantly trick and manipulate you, hoping you will go back to them. You will never be left alone Harry.

"However if you were to align with the Dark. You would be sheltered, protected, let to live however you wish as long as you didn't work against me. It is your choice whether you want to remain the Chosen One. The Boy-Who-Lived. Or you could be just Harry."

I had to admit what he said made sense. It was true that the Order would constantly try to get me back and that I would never be truly free of them. But I refused to go Dark simply because of that.

"I don't like being manipulated. Even though what you say is mostly true, you're trying to make it seem as if I really only have the option of joining you now. I don't want that. I just want to be free of any side, I don't want to be Light or Dark. I don't feel comfortable with either of the sides and the views that go with." I trembled and made the effort not to purr as Voldemort slid his fingers into my hair and tugged then slid back down to cup the back of my neck.

"Oh but Harry. Lynx demons are dark by nature. You will not be able to resist me, as the Dark Lord, your Dark Lord, for very long." It took a long moment for me to think past the feeling of his skin on mine and the glorious magic I could feel, but then my eyes flew wide open.

"H-how did you know?" I asked breathlessly.

"I am the Dark Lord, Harry." He answered a little dryly. "Even the most unwilling of my subjects are still known to me. The moment I saw you I knew what you were, which only happens after an inheritance." He smirked and those evil red eyes crinkled just a little.

"I am not one of your subjects!" I yelled and my accidental magic flared, sending him flying back. He wasn't a great wizard for nothing, he landed cat-like and sent me a smirk. The others had recovered, they were now up and dueling again. I had to dodge quite a few spells that weren't Voldemort's, Order members and Death Eaters alike were sending spells at me. I worked my way to a door and when I had the chance I turned and fled.

I made it halfway down the hall before arms encircled my waist and lifted me. I squirmed and fought, instantly knowing who held me as he slammed me to the ground and pinned me there.

"Cute, Harry." This voice was not Voldemort's hissing tenor. It wasn't cold or cruel or even snake like in nature.

His body was warm and so was his voice, a rich bass that rumbled a purred. I shivered and bucked to test his hold and found he was much stronger than me. I sucked in a panicked breath and lay very still as he leaned down over me.

"Have you learned your place, my pet? Or should I let you get the fighting out of your system some more?" He purred into my ear. I shifted slightly and found to my horror that certain places on my body were reacting to his presence, his body on mine, the feel of his... oh Merlin, he was pressing into my ass and all I could think was to push back against him. I whimpered and hid my bright red face against the ground.

"Do not worry, love. It is natural to fight against this. After all you were raised thinking I am evil and all Dark wizards are scum." His teeth dragged across my earlobe and, honestly, there was no controlling the way my hips bucked so that my ass ground up against that huge, hard length.

"You bastard! You killed innocent people, you killed my parents! I'll never join you!" I began fighting, kicking and bucking, just trying to get away as fast as possible.

"I did not kill your parents Harry." Voldemort sounded... sad? I snorted and fought harder, eventually using a burst of magic to send him flying into the wall. I leapt up and sprinted towards the lift. If I could get out I could transform and disappear into the muggle world as a common house cat.

Just as I entered the lift Voldemort caught up again. His body molded against mine and shoved me back against the wall.

His eyes, still red, burned into mine and his lips curled into a rather wicked smirk.

"I am going to enjoy this Harry." He hissed softly. He allowed his magic to flood the small space we stood in and my eyes rolled back in pleasure. "I will make sure you do as well." His hand grasped my chin and rather full lips met with mine. I gasped in shock, making enough room he was able to slip his tongue inside. I shuddered, and belatedly tried to force him away. I began to think that I had only blasted him away because he let me. I shook my head side to side until he pulled back with a displeased hiss.

"Let go of me! I'm not a whore!" I shoved at his chest and writhed in his hold to get away. I glared at the man who was changing from attractive... really really attractive to the Voldemort look. The pasty skin, the bald head and snake nose were back.

His forked tongue flicked at my lips like it was tasting me, he chuckled as my eyes rolled back again and I moaned. Just as the lift opened I ducked under his arm and ran into the Atrium, though I came to a rigid halt when I saw all of the Aurors, even the Minister of Magic was there. They were held back with a solid clear wall that had a slight silver sheen to it. When they saw me they began shouting and hammering on the wall. I spun around to face Voldemort as he calmly drifted forward.

"As you see Harry. If any of my subjects are in danger I have quite enough power to protect them. And believe me those wizards are not here to help you." I glanced back to see angry faces and terror. What he said made sense.

"What would happen, if I joined you?" I asked in a small voice. Voldemort smiled widely, exposing fang-like teeth.

"What will happen when you join me, is that I will take you under my wing, teach you about your own species, take care of your needs and make sure you are never in danger again. You are aware no doubt that you are not the last of your kind, but your kind is hunted for potion ingredients and because the ministry has decreed you to be a dark creature." His words finally convinced me as I stared at the angry people eyeing me.

"I'll join you. But I will not accept the dark mark and I won't kill or torture or seriously maim. In fact I'll probably not do much of anything." I folded my arms and glared at the Dark Lord. I might seem like I was resisting still, but I knew and he knew, that he was too great a temptation. The pleasure inducing feeling of his magic was incredible.

"Come, my pet. Let us return home then." I nodded and slowly walked closer to him, watching as he pulled out a small silver chain with a dark mark on it that hung around his neck. He pressed the tip of his wand to the metal and it glowed red. I figured he was telling his troops to retreat. He reached out a long arm to wrap around my waist and with a spin and a crack he disapparated us away from the ministry.

When we arrived I nearly passed out and felt very queasy. I clutched at his robes and retched loudly, panting as I tried to keep my feet.

"Oh, hush pet. It was only apparition. You act as if it was your first time." Voldemort waved a hand in dismissal. I blinked an eye open and glared at him with a small hiss. "Don't tell me it was your first time?" Voldemort chuckled, then snorted, then began laughing in earnest. I struggled to walk away, but his arms refused to budge. When I finally relaxed and slumped back against his chest he had stopped laughing.

"What now?" I asked quietly. Voldemort didn't answer, instead placed my hand in his elbow and guided me out of the large, richly decorated room we had appeared in. The floors were dark polished wood and the walls were painted a dark cream color. Portraits lined the walls of the hallway and I felt their eyes follow us as we moved along it. We reached a staircase and the grandeur took my breath away. The steps were pure black marble with polished silver railings, which were decorated with silver detailing that swooped and swirled in snake like coils. At the bottom of the stairs the marble continued across the entire entrance hall, broken only by a long green and silver runner that extended from the bottom of the staircase to the huge double door entrance, which had to be at least 100 meters away, probably more as I wasn't very good at measurements. The ceiling soared up, up higher than even Hogwarts' Entrance Hall. The walls were again grey marble, with columns set a meter out and four meters apart, there were 27 columns to each side which were made of a green and creme colored marble.

"What is this place?" I asked, my voice a whisper. I felt too small and insignificant to speak louder in such a grand place.

"This is Slytherin Castle. Once this place was the seat of the Slytherin head of house. This castle is older than Salazar himself. In fact no one truly knows when it was built." Voldemort hissed, still in his snake-like visage.

"It's so big!" I pointed out, not sure why that was what I got stuck on. "The family lived here? No wonder they were stuck up pureblood snobs. If they grew up here its not surprising that they couldn't understand others and the way normal humans live, especially muggles." I frowned, but it was nothing on the glare Voldemort pinned me with.

"One fact is known, The first Slytherin worked for his fortune. He earned it." He snapped angrily.

"And every Slytherin afterwards? They had everything silver-plated, provided for them from birth. They worked only because they wanted to or it was convenient for them. They never had to scrub dishes until their skin was raw and bleeding. They never had to work from dawn to sunset outside. They never got sunburned so bad that they couldn't sleep for days. They never got beaten or whipped for having magic! They were never hunted for something that didn't make sense! They never lost their parents because of a fake prophecy!" I yanked out of his grasp and ran down the marble stairs, intending to leave the stupidly wealthy castle.

I barely got a third of the way to the door before deliciously dark magic wrapped around my ankles and kept my feet glued to the ground. The tendrils of magic made their way up my body and if they didn't also freeze me in place my knees wouldn't have been shaking from the pleasure they induced. I couldn't hold back a quiet moan as the magic reached my waist and wrapped around my wrists.

"Harry, there is much we will discuss, after your little revelations just now. However right now it will have to wait. I have minions to order around. So wear this, keep silent or I'll keep you silent myself." Voldemort wrapped a pitch black robe around my shoulders. He drew the hood up then conjured a dark green mask which clung to my face without having to be tied on. When the magic released me I stumbled on slightly numb legs. Voldemort again had my hand on his arm and we entered a huge room which could only be described as a throne room.

I was awed by the dark green walls and grey marble floors, columns again held up the ceiling, these the same black marble as the floor of the Entrance Hall.

The room was filled with hundreds of black cloaked figures, each wearing a bone white mask. They stirred and a whisper moved through them, sounding like a quiet wind in the huge room.

Voldemort led me up to the throne dias, which held no throne or chair. There were five stairs up to the raised portion and on the top stair Voldemort gestured for me to sit. I would have protested, but he seemed to sense it and dark magic covered my mouth invisibly and held my voice captive no matter how hard I tried to speak, I couldn't even open my mouth. I sat down obediently, turning my eyes on the gathered Death Eaters who had stilled and we're now creepy staring at me from behind their masks.

"Tonight, my friends, marks a turn point in the war. The final piece has been placed and it is ours. This war will not last much longer. Dumbledore has made his last mistake and soon Magic will be paid with his blood for the wrongs he has done to her." Voldemort grinned, and a cheer left the gathered wizards and witches.

"My lord, what has happened to ensure the war?" One man asked, stepping forward from the front line.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed. I looked up to see him holding out a hand for me to take. I grasped it and he easily pulled me to my feet, still on a lower step than him, though I was at least four feet taller than everyone else in the room.

My mask disappeared and I knew the second I was recognised. A small figure in the front made to rush forward, but the taller man next to them wrapped an arm around them armed held them back easily. I could hear Voldemort waxing poetic about my desertion of the light, but I was focused more on the small wizard who was still trying to move forward. His green eyes met mine and I gasped. The eyes were so familiar, I could sense sense memory deep in my mind, but I couldn't grasp it, and when the small man slumped back into the taller wizards arms I then looked up into the eyes of who could only be Lord Malfoy himself. He dipped his head in acknowledgement and I returned the gesture before my attention was called back to Voldemort who had just dismissed everyone except a few who remained in their positions at the foot of the dias steps. I returned to my seat and Voldemort conjured a magnificent silver throne which he sank onto. I pouted until he conjured a cushion for me to sit on, the stone had been cold and uncomfortable to sit on. For another half hour Voldemort and what seemed to be his leutenants planned and schemed. I soon scooted back to sit at Voldemort's feet and leaned against his leg, my head pillowed on his lap where his hand lazily carded through my hair and easily sent me into a sleepy daze.

"Lucius, Adrien, remain with us. The rest of you are dismissed." I grumbled, but the hand returned to my hair quickly and I settle back to resting against Voldemort's leg. "I assume you would like the chance to know your son. However I will not allow Harry to leave Slytherin grounds, the wards are more ancient and powerful than any I have ever seen, he will be safe here from the Light. Now, you are more than welcome to take rooms on the east wing for yourselves and of course Draco is welcome as well. Harry will be staying in my own rooms with me." Voldemort murmured. I sat up and sent him a sleepy glare.

"Whosed I wudsleep ith you?" I muttered. I was hardly awake, but I wasn't going to let him dictate something like that without a fight. I heard three voices chuckle.

"Go back to sleep, Harry. You have had a long day." Voldemort sounded very amused even though I pinned him with my best glare. It didn't seem to have any effect so I scowled and turned to glare at the other two.

"Come here, son." Malfoy easily scooped me up into his arms and I yelped. I looked up into his eyes and suddenly that memory from before flooded into my mind. Those same silver eyes smiling at me while I took my first steps and the green eyed man also laughing as he clapped for me.

"Daddy?" I whispered. He nodded and I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck where the familiar scent of cologne brought forth many more memories of being held and rocked and sung to and loved by this man now holding me. I felt him carrying me from the throne room, but I didn't protest until I remembered my green eyed papa.

"Papa!" I wriggled down and when ir found him only a step behind us ir ran into his arms.

"My sweet boy." Papa murmured, kissing my cheeks and gently holding me against his chest. "Let your daddy carry you, you're too sleepy to walk up so many stairs." He gently nudged me back to my long lost father who again picked me up. I fell asleep only halfway up the huge staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again my apologies for confusion. It should all be edited and up in a few days, you are welcome to read each chapter as I edit them, but know that if you read ahead it'll be confusing since it won't fit with my new plot line. I'll put the most recent date on each chapter that I've edited so far so you know when I've finished each one.  
> (07/16/16)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (08/11/16)  
> Sorry for the delay, I've been fixing up my rental house by myself so it's been hard to find time for anything else lately.

Harry's pov:

My dream was dark and full of shifting shadows and odd crackles of light. There was a voice I knew was yelling at me, but I couldn't understand it then a hand gripped around my throat and I woke up with a scream.

"Harrien?" Daddy called out of the dark. I jumped in surprise, I hadn't known he was there. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked gently. I didn't answer, instead snuggled into his arms when he pulled me close.

"Can I have a light?" I asked in a small voice. Instantly a small yellow orb of soft light appeared in papa's hand. I felt bad that I had woken both my parents, but when he simply sent the light to hover above us and then scooted closer to cuddle me between them I sighed happily and wormed down into the blankets to sleep again, lulled by my daddy's soft humming and my papa running his fingers through my hair.

When sunlight hit my cheek I groaned and rolled over, draping myself over the warm, evenly breathing chest next to me which I then burrowed into and sighed when I got comfortable again.

"Sh, you'll wake him." I grumbled and sleepily swatted at whatever was making the noise only to hear chuckles and the soft snick of a camera shutter.

"No picters Coln. Mmmm tired." I mumbled then cuddled into my pillow/chest and tried to return to sleep only for the chuckles to return and hear another picture being taken of me. I sat up with a growl and tossed a pillow without looking. There was a soft grunt then I peeked to see Lord Malfoy glaring at me with a camera in his hands. He had the distinct look of a man just nailed in the face by a pillow.

"I'm sleeping!" I huffed before shaking my head. "Was trying to, can't with all the noise. Stupid camera... be quiet." I growled at my papa who was laughing next to me as he sat up. I grabbed another pillow and whacked him with it and giggled when he gave me an affronted look.

"Oh, just you wait!" He growled playfully and tackled me onto the bed, his fingers digging into my sides and finding spots I didn't even know were ticklish. I couldn't stop laughing long enough to breathe, let alone beg him to stop. So I resorted to wriggling and trying to whack him with more pillows.

"Daddy save me!" I gasped desperately, papa had my ankle in a tight grip and was torturing my foot with his fingers. I tried to kick his hand away only to feel a second set of hands grab me and haul me away from his wiggling fingers. I clambered over Daddy's shoulder and hid behind him scowling at my papa.

"What?" Papa asked too innocently. I put my finger over my lips to make him be quiet then grabbed a pillow and thumped daddy over the head with it, making his blond hair go crazy. He turned to glare at me and I felt ice settle in my stomach. I dropped the pillow and started moving back.

"I... I'm sorry. I was just-" I started to apologize only to be surprise tackled and mercilessly ticked by my blond father. Finally I managed to shove his hands away and tried to catch my breath. I could feel that my face was bright red and my eyes had teared up a little. "Can we have breakfast in our pyjamas?" I asked with a grin. Daddy nodded and scooped me up into his arms and threw me over his shoulder as he marched out of the room. I laughed breathlessly and pounded on his back, but it was no use, so I went limp and watched the floor go by.

"Papa, where's Draco?" I asked suddenly, after a few minutes of silence.

"He was staying with his friend Blaise, but he will be back tonight. He'll be here for dinner." Papa explained.

"I don't think he likes me very much." I admitted quietly. I wriggled to be let down, but when I was on my feet again I reached for both their hands I didn't want them to disappear, so I had to keep them close.

"He likes you just fine, but he doesn't know you're his brother. Once we tell him he will be over the moon excited to finally see you. We have been hoping you would come back to us for years." Papa told me, his fingers squeezing mine gently.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly. I was almost afraid of the answer.

"Breakfast first, son, then we will tell you everything you want to know." Daddy insisted and I knew better than to push when he used that tone of voice.

Once breakfast was over, surprisingly Voldemort free, we moved to a cozy looking lounge where we all cuddled together on a soft white couch. The room was done in lilac purple and cream and white, much different than the normal decor of the castle.

"Harrien, what do you remember from when you were very little?" Papa asked. I frowned and rested my head on his shoulder while I thought about it.

"Not much, I remember you and Daddy and I think I remember Draco, he's only a little older than me, right?" I asked and received two nods. "Then I remember lots of green light then a really bright white light then some one was holding me and my forehead got hurt then I was really really cold and Aunt Petunia screamed." The bundle of memories was very confusing, I couldn't tell what really was happening, just vague impressions of it all.

"On the 31st of October the year you turned one, Draco became very sick. He had caught a strain of the wizard flu and we knew you were much too young to handle the stress of that illness so we asked James and Lily if they would watch you overnight. James was an Auror aurors Lily was a healer for St Mungos. We thought that they would be best to keep you safe while we took care of Draco." Papa began, he reached for my hand and held it tightly. Daddy then took up the story.

"That night the Dark Lord was told that Dumbledore was planning a raid in Godric's hollow, where James and Lily lived. He gathered followers and hurried to get there first, but when he came into the cottage James was already dead and Lily had just fallen though she had stood between you and the curse. When the Dark Lord entered the nursery he found Dumbledore with his wand pointed at your heart. They fought, both trying to kill the other, but Dumbledore used a very powerful unknown Light spell which destroyed the Dark Lord's body." Daddy took a deep breath and I could tell it had been very hard for him to tell that story.

"I think I will tell the rest." A smooth voice cut in. I looked up to see Voldemort in the door way, but he didn't look snake like anymore. He cross to a white leather arm chair and sat, crossing his long legs at the knee and sending me and small smile. "When Dumbledore cursed me my body was obliterated, not even ash remained, but I had made sure I would not die if my body did, as such my spirit was able to stay and watch what happened next. Dumbledore took you from the crib and carved a lightning bolt into your forehead, the reason was easy to imagine as that is the wand movements for Avada Kedavra. He then took you away, I couldn't follow since he apperated and with no other choice I left to find a way to resurrect myself, since the only person who knew of my safe guard was dead and no one knew I was still alive." Voldemort finished.

"He took me to Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley. They didn't like me much." I mumbled.

"Yes, I had gathered that from your little episode last evening. Perhaps you will allow me to have a chat with your fathers? Just call for Mippy if you need anything, she will be your house elf here. You can go anywhere in the manor except the dungeons and my study. Skip along now." I kissed Papa on the cheek then the same to Daddy before quickly leaving the room.

I wandered through the massive castle and soon found a library, three studies, two bathrooms and a dining room that looked too formal to even breathe in.

"Mippy?" I called out once I was bored with exploring. At once a little elf popped into existence in front of me.

"Little master be calling Mippy?" She squeaked. Her small form was clad in a very crisp uniform that was a little green dress with what seemed to be the Slytherin family crest embroidered on the chest.

"Yes, sorry for interrupting your duties, but does this place have a garden? I would love to go outside for a bit." I asked quietly. Mippy bounced excitedly and held out her hand.

"Yeses little master just taking my hand, the garden being to far to walk." I took her hand and with a crack we appeared outside. I looked around in awe at the gardens I was surrounded by. There were rose bushes trimmed to be hedges around a huge perimeter, it must have been twice as wide as the Entrance hall inside was. Paths wandered through the grass made of small green crystals that sparkled in the light. The paths were lined with small flowers and occasionally bushes of roses. Willow trees dotted the grass and placed under the drooping branches were benches, shaded from the sun.

"This is incredible." I whispered. Mippy quietly giggled then disappeared. I wandered along the paths and found little hidden pockets of flowers behind rose hedges. I even found a tiny cottage that I explored. It was stocked with food and some magical toys, but even better there were brooms. Two were so ancient they were probably collectables. I explored for maybe an hour in total before I heard my name being called.

"Harry!" I recognised my daddy's voice and rushed out of the cottage and ran up to where he was standing with a house elf.

"Yes dad?" I asked, panting lightly from the run, it had been farther than I thought.

"Time for lunch, and time to get dressed, don't you think?" I blushed when I realised he was dressed in pressed slacks and and button up grey shirt. I looked down at my cotton t-shirt and plaid pyjama bottoms.

"But I don't really have anything to wear." I protested as he took my hand. The elf popped us back to the castle, which looked at least a kilometer away from the gardens.

We appeared in the same room we had slept in and Daddy disappeared into a closet and then quickly came back out with a white button up shirt, pants, light brown slacks , a simple green robe and black boots with socks.

"Get dressed, they will automatically resize to you. We will go shopping after lunch." I quickly headed into the bathroom where I took a quick shower and dressed. I felt very sophisticated in the robe which was made of some type of silk that clung to me and showed off my Quidditch toned body.

"Harry, your papa and the Dark Lord are waiting for us." Daddy called through the door. I hurried to pull on the boots then gave up on my hair before I even tried, I knew better than to fight it.

"Dad, why don't I look like you or Papa besides my eyes?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't know, son, we will have a healer look you over soon, but as long as you are healthy that is all that matters to me." With that said we headed down to lunch which was eaten mostly in comfortable silence after which we made our way to Diagon Alley to shop for my new clothes and some other things that my father's decided to spoil me with.

That night Daddy, went back to his manor to wait for draco, explain what was going on, and then bring him the Slytherin Castle to meet me as his brother.

I nervously paced in the flooing room as I waited for Daddy to return with my brother. Papa was sitting on one of the black leather chairs that was in the room, but I was much too antsy to sit down.

"What if he still doesn't like me?" I asked suddenly. Papa smiled and gestured for me to go to him which I did and he pulled me down onto his lap.

"Draco has loved you as his brother for years. Dumbledore just couldn't know that we knew you were our Harrien so Draco had to act the way he did. Give him a chance?" Papa asked softly. I nodded and he kissed the tip of my nose. I wrinkled said nose then laid my head down on Papa's shoulder. We stayed like that for several minutes before the floo flared to life and two figure stepped out. First, Daddy walked forward, casting a spell to take away all the soot, then he turned and cast the spell on Draco. My slightly older brother turned and met my eyes and instantly he grinned. It looked like one of his regular 'I'm better than you' grins though so I flinched back. His smile lessened, but he walked forward and held his hand out.

"Hello Harry, I'm glad you know the truth now. I'm your older brother, Draco." I blinked in shock, eyeing his hand then I stood up and launched myself at him. He caught me easily and we stood there hugging. "I'm sorry I was so horrible to you." Draco mumbled.

"I'm sorry too." I whispered back as I hugged him tighter.

* * *

Over the next week I grew much closer to my newly discovered family. But I also had a chance to talk with the Dark Lord. I often found myself surprised to learn that his views were quite different from what Dumbledore or even other light supporters said they were.

"So if my friend Hermione swore to stay in the magical world that's all it would take?" I asked. "What about her parents?" Voldemort chuckled.

"She is perfectly able to go home and visit her family along with every muggleborn. However what is not allowed is for her to go work in the muggle world and marry in the muggle world. They all must stay in our world or they will have their magic bound and their memories erased. Magic cannot be exposed simply because they want to show off for little muggle friends or they want to get work done faster." Voldemort murmured as he gently pet my hair. He seemed to enjoy doing so when he was waiting for his Death Eaters to report after a mission.

"My Lord." Rabastian knelt in front of the throne where Voldemort was ensconced. I was settled between his legs and enjoying a thorough petting.

"Rise and report." Voldemort commanded almost dismissively. Rabastian stood and threw a small smirk in my direction when I started purring.

"I have a present for you, my Lord." Rabastian drawled then he snapped his fingers. The doors opened and in walked Rudolphus with a bound and struggling Sirius thrown over his shoulder.

"Siri!" I yelped, moving to rush to him, but Voldemort gripped my shoulder and my hair.

"Stay, my pet, he must learn just as you have that I am his lord. And the best way is for him to see that you are now mine." He hissed. I looked up and saw that he had morphed into full Voldemort mode. What still surprised me was how attractive I found him in this form, especially with that forked tongue.

I looked back down to see Sirius had been placed on his knees at the bottom of the steps and he was gazing at me with wide eyes.

"Pup?" He breathed out. I nodded and snuggled back against Voldemort, quite happy to let Sirius see me with my Lord. "Why Harry? Why have you joined him?" Sirius asked with a betrayed tone.

"Because he hasn't hit me. He hasn't tried to blackmail me. He didn't pay people to be friendly to me. He didn't pay my relatives to beat, torture, starve and rape me. He didn't lie to and cheat me at every turn. Because I can trust him like I would never be able to trust Dumbledore." I answered heavily, just waiting for the explosion to happen. It never came. Voldemort spent a few more minutes talking with Siri and answering his questions.

"Sirius, as punishment for defying my orders I have picked out the suitors you may choose from." He waved a set of doors open and several men trooped inside. "You lost the right to have a female partner. You will be the bearer to any children and you will marry the man you have chosen within two weeks." I looked up at Voldemort with wide eyes.

"My Lord, please." I murmured quietly, turning to kneel in front of him. "Please reconsider the time frame, give him longer to get to know his potential husband, give him time to adjust!" I begged, bending to press kisses to his hands.

"And what, my pet, would you be willing to give me if I allow this?" Voldemort hissed at me, curling his freezing fingers under my chin to raise my eyes.

"Anything, I swear it, my Lord. I'll do everything you ask of me." I promised fervently, I would do anything to help my godfather.

"Very well I shall extend the dead line to two months, at that time you will have picked a husband for yourself and you will be married." Voldemort glared at Sirius when my godfather opened his mouth to protest. "Do not let Harry's sacrifice for you go wasted. Rabastian, take him to the bride's chambers he will stay there until the bonding ceremony, allow no one inside until I give word. Sirius you are not to leave your rooms unless I myself call for you. If I have need I will send Harry or someone else for you." As soon as everyone was gone from the room I decided to beg for more petting.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sirius:

I paced the length of my room, from the back wall by the head board of the extravagant bed, to the sitting room wall that house a huge fire place.

Harry was out there, I knew he was safe, with Lucius his father. It was his other father I worried about. So many years had passed since that night I had last seen him, I had no idea how he might have changed. After all Azkaban does strange things to even the sanest of men's minds.

There came a knock on the door and I raced over just as it was opened by Rowle. I gave a soft sigh and nodded to him. He was handsome of course. Thick blond hair, strong square jaw, straight nose, full but not to large pink lips, his hands the perfect size to cup around my hips. He was a better option than Avery Jr, Dolohov or either of the Lestrange men. I backed away and politely gestured for him to take a seat.

"Rowle." I intoned politely. "Am I to assume you are next in the line of my would be suitors?" I asked just a tad stiffly. I had heard of the destruction he had wreaked with his wand and spell knowledge. I had no idea how this meeting was going to go.

"Mr. Black, surely we will need to get more comfortable with each other. Call me Thorfinn." Rowle requested. I scowled when he looked expectant. I shifted and looked away.

"You can't expect anything from me. It's not like I chose to do this." I waved between us and he got a serious, but thoughtful, frown on his face.

"What can I do to make it better?" His words sent cold shock through me.

"N-no one else has asked me that." I mumbled, still surprised. Thorfinn smiled softly and continued to look expectant for an answer. "Can you ask if I can see Harry?" I stammered at last. "I could tell he was there by choice, but I just want to see more, to talk to him, to make sure. The magic tying me to him demands it of me and I cannot be calm or rational until I have satisfied my calling." Thorfinn raised an eyebrow as he nodded.

"That's why you were going mad, in Azkaban. It wasn't revenge that you were seeking. You wanted to protect Potter from Pettigrew." I nodded and his eyes softened in understanding.

"It was like that for me as well. Not many know this, but I am godfather to Pansy, the Parkinson's eldest girl. The whole time I was in Azkaban I felt this need in my mind and chest, pressuring me to find her and keep her safe. I damn near lost my mind and then when I saw her safe and sound once more it was like everything washed away." I smiled and moved over to sit next to him. I felt like I could really grow to like Thorfinn and that made me feel infinitely better about having to make a choice of husbands.

"Do you know how many more I have to meet?" I asked quietly, suddenly thoughtful.

"Rosier is next and three more after that. I believe Rudolfus divorced Bellatrix just so he could be involved." His words caused a shiver down my spine.

"I do NOT want to see him EVER!" I growled angrily. My hands shook and I stood to start pacing. "I swear if he even sets foot in this room I'll rip his face off with my teeth." I snapped and snarled, just thinking of that traitorous, poisonous, pathetic, cheating bastard.

"What did he do to you?" Thorfinn asked softly, standing to catch my elbows tight, but gentle.

"He fucking cheated on my brother. Broke Reggie's heart and then for spite married our bitch cousin." I snarled. Thorfinn tightened his hands until it hurt so much I gave a low whine. It was hard not to pick up on certain attributes from my animagus form when I had spent so long in it.

Thorfinn instantly released his hold on me, but I pressed closer, seeking comfort from him and instinctively giving the forgiving gesture from my canine form by nuzzling his neck.

"I feel comfortable around you. The others make me edgy, I can't feel relaxed around them." I admitted cautiously, ready to be ridiculed. Instead Thorfinn wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest.

"Once you've met the others, you can tell the Dark Lord you have decided already. That should give me enough time to court you properly. Would that please you?" Thorfinn asked with a soft smile. I eagerly nodded and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Finn." I mumbled with an embarrassed blush. I turned away from his much too satisfied smirk. "Maybe you could suggest those last few to come quickly, maybe have them all come today?" I asked hopefully. Thorfinn laughed deeply and reached up to touch the side of my neck in a caress.

"Perhaps I can pull some strings for you, little manipulator." He chuckled again and kissed my nose which I wrinkled in protest. I pulled away slowly and gave his chest a shove towards the door.

"Get on with you then, I want my first present tomorrow morning with my breakfast." I watched with a smile as he left the room laughing. I looked around and sighed when I realised there was nothing to do. I wandered over and flopped down on the bed on my back and huffed, already missing my blond friend/betrothed. I couldn't really say I loved him, but he set my animagus instincts to rest and he was attractive and I felt we had much in common. Not to mention he was physically attractive to me.

About half an hour later I heard a different knock on my door. I stood up and straightened my clothes before walking over to the door. There was a ward on it that kept me from touching it, but when I got close enough It unlocked to door from the outside for whoever was knocking to come in. I was grateful for the added privacy that gave me.

The door opened to admit Rosier. I gave him a polite smile and led him to the seats. I was on edge and tight lipped as he sat there in the same seat Thorfinn had been in. I gave him a scowl when he tried to move and sit next to me, endlessly droning, just like his dead father used to, about whatever he seemed to think would interest me, which happened to be the failings of the Aurors. I sighed in boredom and finally yawned without trying to hide it. Rosier stopped short then stood up.

"It's not that you did anything wrong, I just think I already know who I want." I offered with an apologetic smile. Rosier nodded and rolled his eyes.

"I'll bet it was Thorfinn. Could melt anyone with that voice." Rosier winked and I gaped. He must have been acting before.

"Did he ask you to bore me to death?" I asked in self righteous anger.

"More like threatened to make you a necklace out of my entrails if I dared to make you like me more than him. It's okay though, I have my eyes on someone else anyways. I only came because My Lord ordered it." Rosier gave me a short bow and left, tossing a wink over his shoulder just before the door closed. I huffed and crossed my arms before smiling softly, feeling that much happier that I had decided Thorfinn would be my choice.

Not ten minutes later and someone else knocked. I walked over to admit the person and to my surprise a scowling Snape stepped inside.

"Let me guess, you volunteered?" I teased, before I remembered that Snape hated me. I winced at his deep scowl and offered him a chair. Once I sat down I stared at my knees and twisted my hands together. A few times I opened my mouth to apologize, but in the end we sat in silence until Snape stood.

"This was a complete waste of time. I have potions to attend to. Good night, mutt." I flinched at his dismissal and watched as he left the room. Once he was gone I crumpled and let out a soft sob. I know he had good reason to hate me. After all I had completely deserted him to the mercy of the Dark Lord when I defected to the light.

At school he knew that my 'hatred' for him had been an ordered thing. I had been commanded by my Lord and so I had obeyed, but I had taken it too far by tricking Sev-Snape into going down the tunnel under the willow. His trust in me had broken that night. When I deserted to the Light Snape hated me, his last feelings of friendship broken forever and I knew now that would never change.

I nearly succumbed to the sorrow in my heart when there was a knock. I sighed and dragged myself to the door to let them in.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Three hours later I dropped onto my bed in exhaustion. I couldn't believe the gall Rudolphus had shown, barging in and trying to seduce me.

I shuddered as I remembered how he pinned me to the wall and forced kiss upon kiss to my lips while his hips had ground an erection into my hip.

I glanced over at the man standing at the foot of my bed. I smiled and held a hand out to him in invitation. He hesitated only for me to sit up and crawl over to him. I wound my arms around his neck and.pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss.

"Lay with me? At least until I fall asleep?" I asked hopefully. Thorfinn looked deep in my eyes then finally nodded.

"I'll stay all night if you need me." He assured while he pulled me back up to the head board and settled us under the covers. I sighed happily and snuggled into his chest contentedly. "Sweet dreams, sweet one." Thorfinn murmured against my hair just as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (08/11/16)  
> Not much changed, just tiny edits this time. Mostly just getting to know Rowle as a character and how sweet he is on Sirius.

Ch. 3

Sirius:

/ Moony howled and it echoed down the long tunnel. I watched from the mouth of the tunnel as Severus froze. I closed my eyes tightly when he screamed. Someone shoved me to the ground and raced into the tunnel. I heard James shout something then two bodies hit the ground next to me.

"Run!" James panted, he grabbed Severus and helped me to my feet and we pelted towards the castle. Once we were safely inside I turned to Severus.

"Sev I-" But Severus just spun and stalked off. "Sev, please!" I called, but he ignored me and vanished towards where Slytherin common rooms were.

"Sirius, he's not worth it." James clapped my shoulder. I jerked away and sneered at him.

"No James. Nothing was worth betraying my friend like that. Not you or your precious fucking Order. I hope you never try to use me for anything again because you wouldn't live to regret it." I snarled. I then whirled and ran after Severus.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"Sev, please forgive me! It was Dumbledore! He forced me to do it! He said I had to so he knew I was really on his side. Please believe me Sev! I never wanted to hurt you!" I begged as I reached for my best friend's shoulder.

"Look Sirius. This was a long time coming. I never wanted to be friends with you. My grandfather has been paying me to keep up the appearance, but he died just a few months ago. I don't need to be friends with you anymore." Severus turned around and he smirked at me. I felt like he had punched through my chest.

"O-okay Sev... I g-guess... well I'll just be going then..." I stammered, walking backwards to the door. "Um, well since we won't be talking so much anymore I'll just say goodbye and I hope you get that mastery you want. You deserve something good." I spun and ran from the room, feeling numb and floaty, like I was detached from reality. I barely noticed as James took me to Dumbledore, who performed my induction into the Order. A small flame tattoo on the back of my shoulder was the marking the Order used./

"Sirius! Wake up!" Thorfinn shook my shoulders. I woke at once and gasped in a couple deep breaths. "Nightmare, sweet one?" Finn asked softly.

"Memory." I whispered. "Bad memory. Worst memory." I curled against his chest and and allowed his scent to calm my racing heart beat.

"Do you want to talk it out?" Finn rubbed my back gently.

"Won't change anything. No point." I mumbled. I enjoyed Finn holding me until I drifted to sleep again.

This time images of wolves howling at the moon and attacking boys in school uniforms assaulted my dreams. Moony looked up at me with blood on his teeth and fur while Severus lay at his feet.

"Why did you do it?" Sev asked over and over.

"SEV!" I screamed, sitting up so fast I grew dizzy and saw spots. Finn sat up next to me and this time I knew I wouldn't get away from his questions.

"Sirius, please, something is obviously bothering you. Talk to me." Finn ran a palm up my spine and rubbed the back of my neck where it was tense.

"I'm sorry I woke you. It really doesn't matter anymore. It happened years ago and no matter how much it bothers me nothing will ever fix it. This happens every time I see him and since he was one of my would be suitors I'm not surprised the nightmares are back." I swung my legs out of the bed. "I'm just going to take a shower. I'll be back in a bit." I leaned down and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and nodded, watching me walk out of the room.

I showered and dressed in a clean white t-shirt and dark wash jeans. I pulled on a pair of black socks and slipped into some sneakers. I may have been pure blood, but muggle clothes were a lot more casual and comfortable and surprisingly the Dark Lord had provided me with a wardrobe of my own preferences along with traditional Wizarding garb.

I stepped out into my room and froze when I saw, not Finn at the breakfast table, but the Dark Lord himself.

"M-my Lord." I stuttered, bowing deeply. "To what do I owe this honor?" I sounded stiff, but that was to be expected.

"Rowle asked if I would see you. Something about a courtship gift for breakfast and a nightmare you had." I paled and looked down away from the all knowing red eyes.

"It was nothing, I was just a bit unsettled last night. I'll be fine now." I went and sat down at the table when I was gestured to do so. I served myself some of the delicious food the elves had sent up and then began watching the Dark Lord from the corners of my eyes.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have woken screaming. Now you might not want it to be anything, but ignoring the problem won't make it go away." The Dark Lord stated calmly.

"Yeah, well nothing can be done to make it go away either." I shrugged a shoulder. "If I could fix the problem I would have a long time ago." I shook my head twice. "No, it's best left alone now. I won't bother him anymore, I've already done enough damage to him." Fingers gripped my jaw and I was forced to meet narrowed red eyes.

"What about the damage he has done to you?" The Dark Lord asked softly. I blinked once, then a gentle nudge blew my metal walls down and I could sense the Dark Lord rummaging through my mind. I shuddered, but didn't fight it and soon enough he was pulling back.

"You are... such a Gryffindor." He smirked at my slightly shocked expression. "Yet, you have the mind of a Slytherin. You should be able to fix this easily. Think, Black, you must realise why Severus is this way?" The Dark Lord leaned back with an eyebrow raised. I licked my bottom lip slowly as I thought about it.

"I-I can't see it." I admitted slowly. The Dark Lord snorted softly and I widened my eyes at him.

"He is in love, child." The Dark Lord chided. I nearly choked on my breath.

"What? Sev in love?" I repeated. "Not with me! Bloody hell... this could ruin everything. I just found Finn... but I've known Sev longer. I don't want to hurt Finn. But what if Sev never forgives me for choosing Finn?" I raked a hand through my hair and leaned on the table.

"Not with you. A man you remind him of every time he looks at you." The Dark Lord hinted with a smirk as he prepared a cup of tea for himself.

"I'll think of it later." I promised. "Is there something I could call you in my head other than 'The Dark Lord'? It's getting a little annoying." I asked flippantly. Those red eyes flashed brighter before he chuckled.

"Lord Voldemort should be fine. If it's only in your head." He chuckled again and I flushed.

"Thank you my Lord." I murmured respectfully.

"Now, your first courting gift." Lord Voldemort raised his hand and flicked his fingers at the door. It swung open and Harry stepped inside.

"Harry!" I cried happily. I launched across the room and wrapped him up in my arms tightly. "Oh I missed you, baby." I whispered, pressing kisses to his hair. Harry hugged me back and finally that nagging worry stopped. I sighed happily and just held my godson in my arms.

"I missed you too Siri." Harry mumbled against my chest. He allowed me to hold him as long as I needed and didn't protest when I took his hand to lead him to the table. He just smiled and held my hand through breakfast as we chattered at each other. When it was time for them to go I was very reluctant.

"You will come back?" I asked softly. "I don't want to loose you again." Harry smiled softly and kissed my cheek.

"I promise that I'll see you at least once everyday. And once you're married even more than that." At his words I went stiff and just nodded. Harry looked at me with a worried expression, but not even for him could I relax again.

We hugged goodbye again and they left, after which I went to the bed and sank down.

"He's a Dark Lord... of course he would use Harry against me... stop over reacting." I mumbled to myself. It hurt that Harry would go along with it though.

I heard a knock on the door and I got up to let them in. Finn stepped inside and smiled brightly at me.

"How was breakfast?" He asked eagerly. I shrugged and turned to go sit down. Hands wrapped around my hips and held me still.

"Did my present not arrive?" Finn asked gently.

"No Harry came." I answered listlessly.

"Then what's the matter?" Finn asked, dropping a kiss on the side of my neck. I melted slightly and leaned back against his body.

"He let himself be used against me." I mumbled. "He said I would be able to see him more once I was married. It's black mail!" I started to get angry.

"Sirius, calm down. Harry was giving you a promise. You will be getting married no matter what so there is no need for black mail. He was just promising you that you would be free to roam the manor after the marriage." His words didn't really make me much happier.

"But why must I be cooped up now? I'm going stir crazy in here. I spent twelve years in that hell, in one little room. I can't stand being imprisoned like this." I spun and wrapped my arms around Finn's waist. One of his large hands pressed the back of my head so that my head rested on his shoulder.

"Our Lord wanted to limit your exposure to people until he could assess how you are mentally. Azkaban isn't known for turning out mentally stable inmates. It isn't just you he does this to." Finn rubbed my back gently.

"But... but I can't... please I just need to get outside. After Dumbledore kept me locked up too I just can't stand this. I feel like I need to scream all the time." I turned my face into his neck.

"Perhaps I can ask Our Lord. But do not hope for anything. There is a reason he has kept you in here. The number one reason is that you might be tempted to attack the death eaters here. He might be willing to give you a second chance, but if you attack first he will not regret someone killing you in self defence. Another part is someone attacking you." Finn explained carefully. I nodded slowly.

"I guess that makes sense. But if you're with me as an escort won't that change things?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, I suppose, but he is still a Dark Lord. We will see tomorrow, sweet one. For now I am free and I was thinking you might like to talk, so we can get to know each other better." Finn took my hand and dragged me to the sofa where he pulled me into his lap. I went willingly and snuggled up with him while we asked each other whatever popped into our heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol two chapters today!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (08/11/16)
> 
> MAJOR PLOT CHANGE  
> I decided that Harry would be way too damaged by the rape. So I removed that and instead wrote this changed chapter. Warnings are for non gory torture.

Harry:

"I can't believe you're getting married today!" I squealed in excitement. Sirius gave me an excited look and returned my very enthusiastic grin.

"I know. I almost can't believe it myself. And the best part is that Finn..." Sirius paused and looked around a bit before bending to whisper in my ear. "Finn promised that we aren't going to do anything until I said I was ready." Sirius pulled back with a brilliant smile.

"Oh Siri, I'm so happy for you." I hugged my godfather tightly again and I sighed as I buried my face in his neck.

"Hey now, no tears yet, it's not the ceremony yet!" Sirius exclaimed. He pulled back to grin at me.

"I know, I know I promised not to get emotional, but you look so happy!" I waved my hands at my face to cool my heated cheeks. Sirius gazed at me with his once more sparkling grey eyes.

"I feel happy." Sirius laughed in delight. "I am happy. Harry, I'm happy!" Sirius grabbed me in a tight hug and swung me around in circles. I laughed and clung to him tightly.

"I'm glad I know you are his godfather, otherwise I might be a little worried." A deep voice chuckled behind us. Sirius dropped me on my feet and spun to bow deeply to Tom. I had persuaded Tom not to use his Voldemort image at the wedding.

"Oh Tom. Give Siri a break. It's his big day." I scolded lightly. Tom whipped out his wand with a grin.

"Where would you like this break to be positioned?" He chuckled darkly.

"Dear Merlin..." Sirius breathed. "A Dark Lord with a sense of humor. What is this world coming to?" I burst into giggles while Tom tried to look insulted and failed by grinning.

"Oh please, I'm not all that evil. Not anymore." Tom winked at me and I blushed at the not so subtle reminder that it was because of me he was mostly sane now.

Of course since I was still a horcrux the bond was extremely powerful and we were constantly on each other for contact, sometimes it was hard not be sexual, most of the time we were able to just hold each other or just make out like crazy.

"Anyways." Sirius interrupted my thoughts loudly. He was blushing too. "I think I hear the music starting. Harry go on ahead... oh fuck I need some air." Sirius panted as his wide eyes darted around.

"Sirius, Finn is waiting for you. And he's wearing a muggle style tuxedo just for you." I reminded. At that I could see Sirius' eyes darken and the panic left his features. I skipped ahead and at the start of the aisle into the great ballroom I slowed to match the pace of the music, provided by floating magical string instruments.

Just as I was reaching the middle of the long aisle everyone stood and turned to look behind me. I reached the podium and turned left to take my place to the side of where Sirius would stand. I gave Finn a soft encouraging smile and then turned to watch Sirius in his liquid silver robes approaching in smooth steps, being led by Tom in his dapper black and royal blue trimmed robes.

Sirius appeared to be glowing as his eyes never left Finn. His smile brightened the whole room and Finn seemed awed by his soon to be husband. Tom parted from Sirius and came to stand on my left, farthest from Sirius. Sirius came and took Finn's hand and they stood together under the arch of twisted willow boughs that hung with ivy and drooping pure white Sego Lilies. Tiny fairies and dragon flies darted in and out of the ivy. I choked up already as I watched Sirius grasp Finn's arm and beam up at him, healthy and happy as I'd only seen in pictures from before I was born.

Tom looped his arm around my waist and passed me a handkerchief from his pocket. I nodded my thanks and used it to wipe my running eyes through the ceremony. By the time it was over the light blue fabric was covered in dark splotches of wetness.

At last they kissed to seal their vows and I cheered loudly before anyone else could. There was some pleasant laughter and others joined in, some gave cat calls and whistles. Sirius blushed, but his wide smile never vanished, his eyes almost never left Finn.

"Let the celebration begin!" Tom called in a booming voice. There were more cheers and all the guests headed for the tables of food that had just appeared, courtesy of the house elves.

"Tom? Would we ever do a public bonding like that?" I asked softly, so as not to let snooping ears hear. Tom looked at me calculatingly.

"If it is something that you are insist on then yes." He replied. I almost wished I hadn't asked since he made it seem like he didn't want to bond unless I nagged him for it. I frowned and looked away, but headed for the food as a distraction.

"I'm hungry. Roast chicken, wine, Tom?" I asked politely. His eyes narrowed on me, but I simply turned and engaged a Death Eater in a discussion about the pros and cons of catering for events like this versus having house hold elves cook. I was involved in this discussion so long that when I looked around again Tom was across the room speaking with two men I had never seen or heard of, that I knew of. Tom caught my eyes and I knew our discussion was far from over, but he beckoned me over with a simple finger crook. I glided over and put on my best smile for the other two.

"Ministers Santana, Jorgensen, I would like to introduce you to my consort, Harry Potter. Harry, this is Minster for Magic Eren Santana from South America. This is Minister for Magic Zachary Jorgensen, from North America." Tom gestured to each man in turn. Santana was short, just an inch or so taller than my five feet five inches, rounded, but muscular and had very tanned skin. Jorgensen however was only three or so inches shorter than Tom's six foot tall frame, just as skinny as Tom and had dark brown eyes with brown hair that had just a hint of red to it, his skin was a beautiful dark brown.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I gave each of them a respectful bow. Jorgensen returned my bow, but Santana took my hand and bent his head over it, kissing the air above my knuckles before stepping back.

"A pleasure that is all ours. I'm sure my friend would agree." Santana replied in an accented voice that made me smile. "Please call me Eren." He offered with a soft smile.

"Then you must call me, Harry." I insisted, beaming. I had a feeling I would get along with Eren splendidly. Tom stiffened next to me and his arms wound tightly around my waist.

"As much as I was enjoying our talk I believe I have more guests to greet. I hope you both enjoy your time here." Tom stated graciously and with a sincere smile that I could see straight through. The two men however simply smiled and bowed before moving away.

"I should rip out his entrails." Tom hissed. "Touching you like that! Flirting! Even after I introduced you as mine he still did it! How dare he?" Tom was attracting attention so I reached up to grab his face and I kissed him passionately. I was distantly aware of cameras flashing, but I didn't mind. Tomorrow morning there would be a giant picture of this moment declaring to the Wizarding world that I belonged to Tom. There was no mistaking the way Tom curled over me with his arm wrapped possessively around my waist. When he broke away from me his eyes looked almost wild before he clamped down on his control and went blank faced.

"I'm yours Tom, no one will change that." I assured him. "Minister Santana was just being friendly, his culture and the way he was raised allows him to be free with most people and be a very friendly person. What is flirting to us, is merely a pleasant greeting in his country. Admittedly he should have known better before he came here, but you musn't let your temper loose you a powerful ally." The whole time I spoke Tom was staring at me and beyond the carefully blank expression I could almost see shock.

"Since when have you become so wise. You're only fifteen." His words made me blush for the wonder in his tone.

"I have been living with you for the last month and a half. I might have picked up on a few things." I looked to the side and avoided his gaze when my thoughts turned sad. Even after all this time he hadn't allowed me near a wand, I hadn't been able to practice magic at all and he refused to even speak of my future schooling. It broke my heart thinking about it because I really had loved Hogwarts and learning magic and flying, I even missed the ghosts and Peeves.

"Are you still hungry or would you like to dance?" Tom asked suddenly. I had a feeling he knew what I was thinking even though I had turned away.

"I... I suppose dancing is fine. If that's what you want, master." I murmured so only he could hear. Tom's arm jerked under my hand and he pulled back to look at me with a shrewd expression.

"Or perhaps you are tired and would simply like to go to bed." He offered. I simply shrugged and Tom frowned deeply. Apparently my sudden mood shift had thrown him for a loop. His grip tightened around my waist and he escorted me up to where Sirius and Finn were dancing.

"I apologize for interrupting, but Harry is tired from all the stress, happy though he may have been. I'm going to take him to bed, so we will bid you farewell and I hope you both will enjoy your two weeks abroad." Tom gave Finn a bow then kissed Sirius's new wedding band. Finn kissed my hand but Sirius swept me up in a hug.

"You'll tell me if anything is bothering you?" Sirius whispered directly into my ear. His nerve shocked and warmed me, he truly cared for me to be brave enough to ask that in front of Tom.

"I'll write you in our old code." I whispered back. "Just the two of us know it." When we pulled back I realised I wouldn't be seeing Sirius for a while. I bit my lip to keep from tearing up, but when I saw Sirius doing the same I couldn't help it. I burst into tears and hugged him tightly again.

"Be safe, my little Harry. I'll be back soon, I promise." Sirius crooned rocking us both back and forth. "Come now, we're at a wedding you're supposed to be happy for me. Give me a good smile now before I go so I can keep that memory until I get back." Sirius held my shoulders and stepped back. I wiped at my eyes and tried to give him my best smile. Sirius grinned and ruffled my hair which made me giggle weakly.

"I..." I began, but Sirius shook his head.

"I know, pup. Now off to bed with you. I'll look for your letter." Sirius stepped back into Finn's arms and smiled as I was towed away by Tom. Once out of the ballroom, Tom swung me up into his arms. It was a testament to how much I needed the comfort when I didn't fight, instead I snuggled up to his chest and wiped the last of the wetness from my eyes using his clothed shoulder. Once we were in our rooms Tom placed me on the bed. I watched him walk around, taking off his formal robes. Once he was only in a thin white button down shirt and his black trousers he turned to me. His long fingers folded his sleeves up to his elbows and his scarlet eyes burned into mine.

"What happened?" He asked sternly. He would know if I lied and I didn't see a reason to lie.

"I'm not smart." I answered. His eyes narrowed in puzzlement. "You said I was wise, and what is wisdom without knowledge? I'm fifteen! I should be in school! I should be learning how to use my magic, not letting it go to waste! I'm supposed to have friends and have fun. I'm simply locked up here. I'm not learning or growing. I'm a decoration to hang from your arm. A living breathing doll for you to dress up and parade around. You must have known that I would not be happy for long in this environment. I need more out of life than to please you, as much as I love to do that." I ranted. His eyes were bright with fury. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and looked down. "I will shower before bed." I slid off the bed and trudged into the bathroom where I started hot water running.

Just as I slipped under the water arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I sighed when I felt that Tom was hard because I knew it would be very stupid if I tried to say no. Tom allowed me to clean myself and then him, but after I finished, Tom flung me back and my body thudded against the wall of the shower, my head smacked hard against the tile. I glared up at Tom, but he simply turned the water off and grabbed my arm. The drying charms wicked away all the water on our bodies as we crossed the shower lip and moved into the bedroom. Tom tossed me onto the bed. I tried to sit up, but he snarled at me. I frowned and stilled where I was as he moved around the bed getting ready to sleep.

When his back was turned I lunged off the bed and just barely made it to the door when I felt his hand grab my hair and yank me back. I let out a sob of fear as I was tossed to the ground.

"How dare you? I provide a safe home for you away from that damn order. I give you everything you need and even allow you to be near your family. Yet you behave like an ungrateful brat and expect me to happy about you yelling at me?" Tom hissed.

"I don't expect anything! I never asked for any of this! All you did was take over for Dumbledore in keeping me locked up and ignorant. I never should have believed you when you said you would treat me better." I snapped back. His eyes burned even brighter and before I could speak another word his wand was out and I had been blasted back against the wall.

"Sure, attack someone who has no wand!" I yelled, holding my arm that had twisted under me when I landed. A red light shot at me and instantly I was screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry master! I'm sorry!" I screamed. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" Tom lowered his wand and the Crucio lifted.

"Look at me, pet." He hissed. I whimpered and raised my head to look in his eyes, though what I saw was shocking. His eyes filled with regret and the moment I was able to meet his gaze fully he drew back. Darkness slowly crept over my eyes as he lifted me off the ground and gently laid me on the soft bed.

Just as my eyes were fluttering closed I saw Tom practically running from the room. As I fell unconscious I seemed to dream. Tom was swiftly stalking down the hall and into his office where he sent a summons to Daddy and Papa. It seemed seconds later they were there.

"Lucius, Adrien, you will go to my rooms and collect your son." Tom ordered, facing away from my fathers. Daddy took a step forward, his pale features pinched with worry.

"Has Harrien done something wrong, my Lord?" He asked softly.

"No Lucius." Tom turned to face his death eaters with a pained expression that shocked them both. "I have done something wrong. I have hurt Harry, more than I could ever hope for him to forgive. I am dangerous, even when I try not to be. Go, take your son, heal him, love him, but what ever you do keep him far away from me so that he isn't hurt again." Tom dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Several moments later I sat up, crying softly and grabbed onto the person in front of me. Daddy wrapped his arms securely around my shoulders and held me while I woke up.

"It's alright Harri, we won't let him hurt you again." Papa promised from behind me. I shook my head wildly and fought to get away from them before they could take me away.

"I don't want to leave! I want to stay here. I... I love him!" Daddy sat back in shock and Papa came around to sit on the bed with us.

"Even after he hurt you like this?" Papa gestured at the blood that had pooled under me.

"I knew that he could hurt me. He's Lord Voldemort. He's a Dark Lord. There were risks, and I knew them." I looked down at my hands. "He's worth it." I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please please please review, I love to hear what you think and I really do listen to suggestions and ideas. I'd love if you would help me be a better writer for your benefit, not just mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (08/11/16)  
> Not much change.

In the end it didn't matter how much I fought and tried to stay with Tom. Papa eventually picked me up and apparated me to Malfoy Manor. I was furious with my father's and refused to even look at them when they tried to apologize. They left me in my new room, with a elf to keep an eye on me in case I tried to do anything like hurt myself or try to go back to Tom.

I finally fell asleep, curled on the couch and wishing Tom were there to hold me. I wanted him, not just his body, I wanted him there to talk to and hold.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Oi! Little brother! Wake up, it's breakfast time. Father says we won't eat without you." A loud voice called out. I groaned and rolled to press my face against the couch cushions. "Come on Harry! I'm hungry!" Thin hands grabbed my arm and shoulder then yanked me off the couch to land on my butt. I pouted and glared at Draco.

"Go away, I'm not hungry." I snapped. I crawled back onto the sofa and collapsed onto my back with my arm over my eyes.

"But Harry, breakfast is family time. And... it'll be the first breakfast we have just us together, as a family." Draco sounded so sad and dejected that I had to sigh and stand up.

"Okay, lead the way." I gestured limply at the door. Draco frowned at me and the light in his eyes seemed worried. I ignored it and he finally turned and lead me from the room. I followed, feeling like I was completely exhausted, even though I had slept for a long time.

When we reached the dining room it was a light airy blue with pure white furniture. I sighed and sank down in a seat as far from my fathers as I could get. When food appeared in front of me I didn't even have the energy to pick at it.

"Harrien, please eat something." Papa ordered more than asked. I glanced at him through my bangs and bit my lip.

"I'm not hungry Papa." I muttered. Papa glanced over at Daddy and they both frowned.

"Harri, please, just a few bites?" Daddy practically begged. I shrugged and grabbed a strawberry. It didn't look appetizing, which was weird since strawberries used to be my favorite fruit, especially when Tom would hand feed them to me. I blinked rapidly then I jumped up and ran from the room, barely holding back tears.

"Harry!" Surprisingly it was Draco who called after me. I could hear him chasing me and when I reached a bathroom and began retching up what was left of last night's food he was the one to hold me and rub my back. "What's wrong? Please tell me so I can fix it." Draco asked as he helped me sit on the floor while he conjured a cup to get a drink for me.

"I just don't... I don't have the energy..." I breathed. Draco looked at me worriedly. He felt my forehead with a soft cool hand and gently felt for my pulse. "Draco, why did he reject me? Does he still hate me? Did I do something wrong? I want Tom!" I cried and then buried my face in Draco's chest sobbing. Draco sighed and held me gently until I went limp in his arms.

"Should I take you back to bed?" He finally asked gently. I nodded and when he picked me up I knew I would be dead weight, but I couldn't seem to fight the black rushing in at me. I felt my breath hitch and looked right into my brother's eyes before I fainted.

@@@@@@@

Meanwhile in Riddle Manor a certain Dark Lord paced his study. His mind whirling as he tried to figure out how to be a proper lover for Harrien. He had to find a way to control his temper, but the only thing that his mind could provide was him taking his horcruxs back into his body.

As Lord of the Dark he would not age or die until he had found, trained and counciled his successor which would most likely be one of his children. His heir to the Lordship would then decide whether the dark magics would keep Voldemort alive or if he would die. To this day no Dark Lord had ever chosen to keep the previous one alive... that or the Lord's would be killed for trying to stay as Dark Lord, or they would be killed by the light Lord.

Tom shuddered when he realised what he would have to give up, but then his mind was overtaken by images of green eyes and bright smiles, hot kisses and sexy little moans. He knew exactly what he would give up if he stayed in his ways and that was enough of a push that Voldemort flicked his wand and summoned each horcrux that was left. The cup, the locket, the diadem, the ring, and Nagini all appeared before him. Something else happened that he did not expect though.

At his feet, amongst the other treasures lay Harry, looking peaceful in sleep, but too pale and sickly. Voldemort could only stare as pure remorse ripped through his soul when he realised what he had done to his precious Harry.

With a piercing scream Voldemort fell to his knees, not noticing that his horcruxs were glowing a dim white. He didn't notice three of his servants bursting into the room, words dying on their lips as they saw that the vanished Harry, was there and that their Lord was in pain.

Voldemort screamed one last time as the white light streaked from each object and rammed into his chest. As the last light hit him from Harry Voldemort flew backwards and fell brokenly to the floor. His body remained limp and almost lifeless as the three levitated their Lord and Harry to the dark Lord's rooms. When the two were in bed next to each other Adrian stayed with Draco by the bed while Lucius ran for help, namely healers.

As the two watched Voldemort grew pale skin like in his snake form, his height remained the same and his hair grew down to his shoulders in thick black waves. When the man stirred and blinked his eyes open the two gasped to see bright blue green eyes with a starburst of deepest red around his pupil.

"Adrian?" Voldemort mumbled. Although this man was definitely not Voldemort any longer.

"Yes, m'Lord?" Adrian murmured softly.

"I love Harry." Tom groaned. "I do, I can feel it now, not just lust or attraction. I truly love Harry." Adrian smiled brightly and reassured the exhausted Dark Lord, who fell asleep quickly after he was satisfied everyone knew he loved the little Lynx demon at his side.

"How much do you fancy betting that he will try to remove our memory of that?" Draco whispered as they watched Tom curl a protective arm around Harry's waist and tug the smaller body closer and curled around the boy.

"I wouldn't bet against that if I were the richest man alive." Adrian whispered back. "Come on, they are obviously fine. Harry looks much better already." Harry was less pale already and he was resting quite peacefully, back in his lords arms.

Adrian managed to pull Draco out of the room and shut the door in time to turn and see Lucius at the head of an army of healers. The small man quickly threw up a silencing charm and ward to keep the people from just bursting inside then he held up his hands to quiet everyone.

"The Dark Lord and his consort are resting. Both are fine and when they wake up you may examine them. For now let them sleep." Adrian was surprised when the healers actually listened to him. Of course if he had even a doubt about the two Lord's safety he would have let them through so maybe that's why they trusted his word. Lucius however stared wild eyed at the door.

"But Harri, he can't be in there when the Dark Lord wakes. We have to keep them apart!" Lucius jumped towards the door, but Draco and Adrian caught the larger blond and pulled him down the hall to a small sitting room.

"Lucius, my love, please listen to me. Harry is in love and happily bonded to our Lord. Nothing we can do would ever pull them apart now." Adrian gently pushed Lucius into a seat and curled up on the grey eyed man's lap. He coaxed Lucius to hold him and then snuggled down while Lucius tried to control his screaming instincts. Of course when it came to his mate and his boys there was nothing he wouldn't do for them, and he would never let harm come to them.

"What if he hurts Harri again?" Lucius murmured softly, pressing his face into Adrian's soft thick black hair which Harry had inherited.

"Then we deal with it then, but something tells me that he and our Lord will be perfectly fine now. Just relax and everything will turn out right." Adrian snuggled down even further and set a ward to alert him if his other ward was disturbed by the two sleeping or by anyone else trying to get through. "Perhaps a nap would do us both good. Draco go find something useful to do." Draco sniffed at his father's and left in a huff mumbling about spending time with his mother.

"I still don't get why you went with Narcissa. Of all the ridiculous rules, requiring a pure blood heir from a man and woman coupling only. You should change that." Adrian scowled at his own thoughts.

"It was Cissa or Bellatrix and there's no way I'd let that bitch carray my child. Besides Cissa is very proper and the perfect pure blood mother to Draco." Lucius soothed his ruffled mate then waved his hand to transfigure their seat into a large comfortable bed. They curled around each other and to both of their surprise they dropped into a much needed dreamless sleep.

 @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Voldemort, no Tom, he had to think of himself as Tom now for Harry's sake. Tom peeled his eyelids back, feeling like he had slept for a hundred years. His body didn't ache as it had when he woke last time, in fact he felt gloriously whole and alive for the first time in many many years. His arms tightened around the soft pliant body pressed to his. Startled, he looked down only to sigh in relief and smile softly when all he saw was Harry peacefully sleeping. The young boy looked quite different, his eyes a more exotic almond shape like Adrian's and the lips like those of his father Lucius. His skin was still quite pale, but now it had a porcelain quality to it instead of seeming sickly. His long raven locks had softened and now curled towards the ends.

Tom stared at the enchanting beauty of his Lynx mate. He pondered the differences in his little one's appearance and the only thought that made sense was that a glamour or binding spell had been placed on Harry's features and keyed into the power of the horcrux. Tom flicked his unusual eyes up to the now unblemished forehead, seeing that the scar was gone and so the soul piece truly had been given back. He sighed with a soft smile and reached up to tenderly stroke thin pale fingers down Harry's sleep flushed cheek. Harry mumbled something softly and curled even closer to the Dark Lord. Tom smiled again then jumped slightly as a knock sounded on the door.

"My Lord?" Adrian's voice called out.

"Come in Travers." Tom called back. The door creaked open and Adrian's thin body slipped through then the man shut the door behind him.

"I just wanted to check on you both. Is there anything you require? The healers are eager to examine you both to make sure everything is fine." Adrian stepped closer, almost timid, which Tom could understand since the man would have no idea how Tom would react to everything.

"We are fine, at least I am, I feel better than I ever have and Harry seems to be sleeping peacefully. The healers may look over us both once Harry wakes, I will not have his rest disturbed." Adrian nodded and bowed until Tom held out his hand.

"You need not bow when we are in private or even when we are with the inner circle. I am still Lord Voldemort, but first and foremost I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, and I would like to be your friend." Tom offered. Adrian gasped softly and gazed at his Lord with wide hazel eyes.

"My-my Lord... T-tom." Adrian stammered under the fierce frown he got when he said Lord. "I-I would be honored." He stuttered and stepped forward to take the hand offered.

"Now I find myself with quite the appetite, would you be so kind as to request sustenance for myself and my Harry. I'm sure he will be hungry when he wakes as well." Tom asked, actually asked not ordered, and Adrian smiled brightly and nodded then bent to press a kiss to his youngest son's hair.

"Of course. I'll be back soon." Adrian promised before striding out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but hopefully you liked it and it answered some questions for you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/22/16
> 
> What changes are in store for the little Lynx demon?

Harry:

After having passed out in my brother's arms I didn't expect to feel as good as I did waking up. There wasn't much light and I was very warm and comfortable. I stretched and it felt so good I let out a low whine and stretched my whole body out. When I melted back into the bed with a huff of satisfaction I noticed that the source of heat was now moving. I blinked my eyes open and noticed first that I could see incredibly well. The next thing I noticed was that two amused red and blue eyes were watching me from much too close. I yelped and scrambled back only to get tangled in the sheets. There was an intense tugging sensation on my back that I felt all the way up to my shoulder and around into my ribs. I let out a loud yowl of pain. I clapped my hand over my mouth at the sound I had just released then froze.

"Easy, easy. Let me untangle the sheet, it is wrapped around your wing." I felt slightly soothed by that familiar voice and trembled when very gentle hands touched a part of my body I had never felt before.

"Mrrrrrooow?" I tried to speak and when no words were formed, instead I sounded like a very confused very large cat. I let out a hiss then turned to glare at the source of sudden chuckles.

"The first change is always like this Harry. Remember you read that book on Lynx demons. I believe your father also had a long talk with you about your inheritance?" I opened my mouth to speak, remembered my vocal problem, and resorted to a simple nod. I gazed at the unfamiliar man, wondering why it seemed like I should know him. It made no sense, he knew things about me he shouldn't and why was I in a bed with him? He spoke as if he knew my fathers, but I couldn't remember someone who looked quite like thi...

"Merrrrrow?" I tried to ask. I had meant to say, My Lord, but obviously my vocal cords were still transitioning from human to catlike. So for twenty four hours I would be unable to form most human words.

"Harry, I would suggest not trying to talk." The man, I assumed was my mate, said gently. His, so far, very different attitude and demeanor threw me off and made me feel like maybe I was wrong in my assumption. I tilted my head and glared at him in confusion. Who the hell was he?

There was a soft knock on the door and I looked over in time to see my papa come into the room.

"Mrrrrroow!" I yowled as I pounced off the bed and straight at my papa. I wrapped around him and clung tightly, purring. I felt much better knowing he was here, now that I wasn't alone with a stranger.

"My lord?" Papa asked. "Did you tell him who you are?" I looked back to see Tom shrug, looking a bit sheepish. "Tom, he had no idea what you looked like before." Papa admonished and to my utter astonishment the dark lord took the chastisement with a slightly embarrassed grin. I blinked at him in shock then looked at Papa wondering why he wasn't being tortured. There was too many confusing things on top of not being able to talk, I felt too vulnerable and buried my face in my papa's shoulder whining out my displeasure. He gently rubbed my back, but his hand kept bumping into a strange limb I could feel was my own, but I had never had a limb back there before. I craned my neck as far as I could and my head bumped into a different part of the same limb. What the eff was on my back?

"Harry, we talked about this, you have wings now. It will take a while but you will eventually be able to hide your wings entirely and even be able to fly with your wings." Papa patiently explained. I felt my eyes go wide as I remembered then I grinned and as I grinned a very loud purring began in my chest. I looked over at Tom and when he smiled I finally let go of my papa and leapt back on the bed to tackle my mate and kiss him deeply.

"Um, Harry, you know you are licking me, yes?" Tom asked curiously. I froze mid lick, suddenly realising my feline instinct had turned kissing into licking affectionately. I blushed furiously and backed away a few feet, though I stayed on the bed. I could feel that my face was beet red, but Tom just reached over and gently ran his hand through my hair. "It's alright, little one, I know your instincts will be extremely powerful right now." His long finger bopped my nose and I playfully batted his hand away shocked to see that small claws extended from my fingers. Tom made a soft sound as I accidently caught his skin with my claws. I felt instant regret and grabbed his hand carefully between mine before licking his hand until the cuts closed and left no mark behind.

"I forgot that lynx demons can heal their mates like that." Tom murmured with a fascinated smile. I blushed then allowed him to pulled me into his strong arms and for a while we cuddled in silence, well, I was purring, but I refused to acknowledge it.

The day continued on the same lines. Instincts controlled most of my actions and I kept getting distracted by small things like loose threads or shiny objects. At one point I had sneakily stolen a pretty jewel from the mantel and was playing with it until Tom noticed and bopped my nose as punishment before making me put it back. After which I pouted until he conjured a mirror to reflect light around the room for me to chase.

By bed time I was exhausted and ready to be back to normal. As I curled up in bed and snuggled into my mate I hoped that in the morning I would be my normal self once again.

Of course nothing ever went as I hoped, so in the morning I was stuck in Lynx form, but now with cat body, wings and all.

"I don't know what is wrong. He should be fine, his wings are the only thing that should still be showing of his inheritance." Papa murmured as he stared at me. I hissed angrily and jumped off the bed to hide under it and pout. Tom and Papa talked for a long while before deciding to have a healer look me over. Since I wanted to be human as soon as possible I decided to work with them in hopes that everything would soon be okay. I allowed Tom to carry me around in his arms, as my lynx body was about the size of a normal house cat.

The healer that was summoned appeared, spinning into the fireplace in the Recieving room. He bowed to Tom respectfully then turned his eyes on me at once, already down to business.

"I am Healer Anders. Let me give you a little run down on what I am doing first. I will cast three spells, one will give me a history of your past injuries. The second will tell me your over all health such as weight, height and age. The third will show any present conditions or injuries so that if there are any they can be corrected." He explained calmly. I nodded my head and closed my eyes as I felt the spells wash over me in succession. There was silence for a long time afterwards and I finally peeked out to see that he was scowling at a thick sheet of parchment.

"My lord, should you wish to press charges I shall provide medical evidence of what I have found. This is abuse and I will not stand for it." Healer Anders hands were shaking with rage as he read through the results.

"Very well. Please continue." Tom murmured. The healer set aside the large stack of parchment and continued examining me until he stood back with hum of interest.

"There is nothing wrong, my Lord. The young one here is simply a little more special than usual. He is a full submissive Lynx. They are not rare, but they are certainly not common either. I will leave the titles of a few books for you to read so you are prepared for everything, but most important to know is that he can carry your children without complications. He will have heats unlike wizard carriers, he will nest near to the birth of the kits and your children will be born as kits first then at about three weeks will be able to assume their fully human form until their sixteenth birthday." The healer explained as he wrote down the book titles. "He will change back as soon as his body has finished it's maturing cycle, which should be in the next few hours according to my scans." Healer Anders then bowed to Tom and myself before taking his leave and exiting through the floo once more.

"Well, it seems the party will be on hold for now." Papa murmured with a put upon sigh. I batted at his hand and tilted my head curiously. What party was he talking about?

"It was your birthday a few days ago Harry, you slept right through it. We planned on throwing it today since you were supposed to be back to yourself today, but no matter we can do it later today or even tomorrow. I'm sure Narcissa would love a few more hours to decorate everything." Daddy explained with a grin. I hissed and flattened my ears. I didn't like the sound of a party planned by her, she tended to make things a thousand times more extravagant than they needed to be. For example the reception for Sirius had been planned by her and there had been far too many festoons and ribbons for my taste. I hoped she would realise my tastes were different and would stay away from flowers and ribbons and Merlin forbid glitter of any kind.

"Don't worry, Har, I've helped her along the way and made sure it isn't frilly." Draco piped up while getting elbowed by his mother, the witch in question having a light blush on her cheeks from the slight teasing.

"I promise not to get anything too grand." She murmured, sending a wink my way. I blinked then curled up on Tom's lap and tucked my nose under my tail, ready for a good long nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party next and perhaps a little glimpse of Dumbledore at last.


End file.
